Caso del Destino
by Guardian19
Summary: John vuelve al apartamento 221 B Baker Street. Al recoger cosas que se le habían olvidado en la mudanza encuentra algo inesperado. Sus recuerdos.


**Nota de autora**: (( Bueno. aviso desde el principio que esta historia esta basada en el capitulo 9 de el anime junjou romantica, que igualmente la recomiendo :3.

por supuesto esta dedicada a mi Holmes, a la persona que mas quiero y que siempre esta ahi para mi, que espero que te guste mi sorpresa :)) ))

Nueva entrada : Caso del Destino

Muchas personas piensan que existe el destino.

Yo he conocido a varias personas que creían en el destino como tal, aunque yo nunca los entendí.

Cuando sucedía alguna coincidencia extraordinaria o un suceso que no podíamos explicar, ellos decían " seguro! fue el destino!"

Es verdad que hay cosas inexplicables pero siempre pensé que eso era una exageración...

hasta hoy que empece a dudar.

Ahora os lo explicare.

Estaba organizando algunas cosas en mi antiguo apartamento 221 B de Baker Street, Sherlock se encontraba en la cocina tranquilamente haciendo algún otro de sus experimentos mientras yo estaba en mi cuarto para recoger algunas cosillas que se me habían olvidado de la vez anterior. Busque en el armario, y encima de el encontré un libro lleno de polvo, probablemente mio y lo saque...cayo en mis manos una foto antigua...

Eran dos pequeños niños en algún portal, listos para ir al colegio,con sus uniformes y mochila en mano, uno con el pelo negro, rizado y alborotado..con ojos azules , profundos...

...el otro era yo.

y el recuerdo vino a mi...

...Aun lo recuerdo, a pesar de los tantos años que hayan pasado, como si fuese ayer...la primera vez que le conocí,y jamas lo olvidare, porque se quedaron gravados en mi mente y aunque no tenga un "palacio mental" como el suyo,si que tengo un cuarto, aunque pequeño reservados solamente para el...y mi memoria vuela hacia atrás ahora...

Y ahora... Sherlock,... deja que te explique lo que sucedió, porque seguro veras la foto en algún momento ...y se que antes de eso, leerás esta nueva entrada de mi blog cuando vuelvas a casa de lo que hayas ido a hacer...

Todo comenzó así... mi querido detective.

-John!- gritaba mi madre desde dentro de la casa, mientras yo salia de ella lo mas rápido que podía y corría calle abajo,sin darme la vuelta.

"finalmente exploté" pensé al tiempo aceleraba el paso y me quitaba las lagrimas que peligrosamente asomaban por mis ojos,"lunes, entrenamiento. martes deporte. miércoles clases de caligrafía y practicas, jueves clases de biología,viernes entrenamiento , sábado mas deporte. todo eso mas la escuela! cuando se supone que voy a relajarme?!"

-bueno-decía mi madre- si vas a estar así todo el tiempo, no tienes opción. abandona uno de ellos.- claramente yo me negué.

Mis padres me decían que lo dejara si era demasiado difícil, pero si lo dejaba en ese momento, me sentiría derrotado.

Y en los momentos así, cuando se ponía demasiado difícil, cuando me sentía derrotado siempre iba a un lugar.

Un escondite secreto que nadie conocía. mi escondite secreto era un túnel verde, entre los arbustos y arboles...

no sabes cual fue mi sorpresa al hallarte allí, tumbado en la hierba, profundamente dormido en la sombra de las hojas,con aquella bufanda azul siempre en tu cuello, y tus negros rizos esparcidos por el suelo.

Esa fue la primera vez que te vi.

"conozco a este chico!" recuerdo que pensé tras observarte de cerca," es el hijo de los Holmes, al otro lado de la decían que él regreso recientemente de Inglaterra, o algo así" pensé en el largo trayecto desde Inglaterra hasta Australia donde aun vivía con mis padres y mi hermana. Un segundo después empezaste a parpadear, despertándote de tu sueño e intentando enfocar tus ojos azules hacia mi. Al principio me asuste, y di un paso atrás, tu simplemente te incorporaste un poco y frotaste los ojos para ver mejor.

"Sherlock Holmes"

-Q-que demonios estas haciendo aquí? este es mi escondite!- te dije señalándote al tiempo que tu intentabas despejarte- no se puede venir sin mi permiso!

-permiso?-me respondiste al tiempo que me mirabas con tu inexpresiva cara desde el suelo-y que se supone que tengo que hacer?-

tus palabras me sorprendieron, pero te pude responder-u..uh, bueno,es el permiso, así que...-

tras un momento de pensar en que hacer, te dije- así que, en principio debes pedirlo por favor.-

-por favor-

-eh?-

-por favor-

u..um.- me dejaste sin habla.

Asi que seguía siendo mi escondite secreto, pero ahora había un nuevo observe un poco con mala cara mientras escribías en una especie de cuaderno de notas muy tranquilamente.

"Que raro es, su expresión nunca cambia"pensé" como demonios había llegado hasta mi escondite secreto, y que esta escribiendo todo el tiempo?"

Tus ojos se posaron en mi al ver que te observaba, me puse nervioso, pero de todas maneras pregunte-uh, por que conoces este lugar? pensé que nadie sabia al respecto-

-humm...- apartaste la mirada para recordar.

-había un gatito en el camino. trate de acariciarlo pero se escapo, así que lo perseguí después de que entro en los arbustos-paraste un momento para mirar hacia arriba

-el cielo aquí parece flotar entre todos los arboles, y el verde,azul y blanco lucían realmente bonitos juntos...-

Tus palabras me sorprendieron enormemente, no creía que nadie se daría cuenta de lo mismo.

Unos días mas tarde de aquel encuentro, apareciste en mi clase.

-El nuevo estudiante de traspaso, Sherlock Holmes- te presento la profesora.

Por supuesto, las chicas se volvieron locas, quien encontraría a un niño con ojos tan azules y profundos como los tuyos? una piel tan pálida que podía competir con la misma nieve? eres simplemente hermoso, y ellas lo notaron.

-Sherlock es taan lindo!- -¿y si te declaras?- las chicas empezaron a comportarse extraño.

Y los chicos, obviamente, se molestaron.

-hpm! y que si viene de Inglaterra?- decían a la vez que se mostraban enojados.

A ti, como no, no pareció importarte, siempre fuiste así.

"realmente es raro" pensé mientras te contemplaba desde mi sitio " ni siquiera cambia de expresión"

Ese mismo día, empezaste a ganarte enemistades a la vez que demostrabas lo brillante que eras, desvelando la vida de los demás.

Yo era el único que me maraville ante ti.

Y entonces nos hicimos inseparables, en la escuela juntos, y el poco tiempo que tenia después de clase, iba directo a la base secreta.

nuestra base secreta, nuestra estrategia secreta.

En el túnel que es verde, azul y blanco.

Junto a ti.

Recuerdo que mientras me explicabas un problema que no entendía de matemáticas, un pajarillo empezó a piar, tu te giraste y como si le respondieras dijiste-buenos días-.

Nunca te vi sonreír hasta ese momento y esa fue la primera vez.

Y me impresiono bastante.

de una forma extraña, cada día era divertido, tu me enseñabas como observabas y con esos pequeños detalles que al resto de los mortales como yo nos pasabas desapercibidos, tu los encajabas como un puzzle en tu cabeza. Cada día, era un día mas que quería pasar contigo.

Pero las actividades que tenia que hacer, no disminuían.

-John!-grito otro día mi madre mientras volvía a salir de casa corriendo, intentando escapar de todo.

Estaba ya atardeciendo cuando salí de casa, el sol se había puesto hace rato dándole al cielo tonos anaranjados.

Yo seguía corriendo calle abajo mientras me decía "los hombres no deben llorar!, no debo mostrar mis lagrimas a nadie!" e intentaba contenerme con todas mis fuerzas.

Al menos hasta llegar a nuestra base secreta.

pase entre los arbustos y llegue a mi destino jadeando.

-bien... Sherlock aun no llego..- susurre casi sin aliento- no dejare que me vea así...

Y empece a llorar.

-...tal vez... haya llegado a mi limite...- me frote los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras estas, traicioneras, resbalaban por mis mejillas.

tras decir aquello oí tu voz tras de mi.

-John?-

Me sobresalte paralizándome.

Tu estabas entre los matorrales, agachado, tenias la intención de entrar en la zona hasta que me descubriste. Me medio gire para mirarte a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-que paso? tus ojos están rojos.

Los cerré fuertemente, las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer mientras se me escapaba, sin evitarlo,un sollozo.

Tu te levantaste y me miraste con una mezcla de asombro y preocupación.

Aparte mi cara para que no me vieras al tiempo que volvía a intentar quitar mis lagrimas sin éxito.

entonces estalle, y por primera vez, me abri a alguien.

No podía ser mas que a ti,Sherlock.

-quiero dejarlo pero soy el mejor de la clase de deporte, me elogiaron como el mejor chico en la prueba de subsistencia en el bosque y pase el segundo nivel de caligrafía!-

-si quieres dejarlo, no ganas nada subiendo de nivel- me respondiste seriamente, comprendiendo lo que me pasaba.

- no quiero que piensen que soy un mediocre!- me queje como el niño pequeño que era mientras lloraba.

-entonces, ahora es un buen momento para dejarlo.-

-si subo de nivel quiero ir al siguiente!-seguí gritando

suspiraste- sabes lo que significa "cavar tu propia tumba"?

Te señale alterado- no utilices frases echas que no conozco! lo averiguare cuando llegue a casa! deja de preocuparte por mi! me las arreglare solo! tu no puedes...-

-John..- me llamaste para que me calmara, pero yo seguí.

-...entender como me siento!-

no supe cuando te aproximaste a mi, no me di cuenta al tiempo que te hablaba. te acercaste posicionandote delante mio.

-ademas tu..!-

y me acallaste con un beso. Me besaste

Hubo un segundo de confusión por parte mía, pero me besaste.

Cuando me conciencie de que me estabas besando me separe alterandome aun mas.

-ah...h ah...!-

-como no ibas a escuchar nada de lo que dijera, te puse un hechizo para que te sintieras bien. me lo enseño un maestro en Inglaterra que vivía al lado de mi casa- explicaste con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

"me beso! me beso! me beso!" gritaba en mi mente alarmado,al tiempo que me tapaba la boca, sin creerme que hubieses hecho eso.

Ignorando mi estado,miraste al cielo y dijiste- ya es tarde, regresemos. te acompañare a tu casa.-

Caminamos por la oscura calle de vuelta a mi casa. las farolas empezaron a encenderse a nuestro paso.

Yo te seguía en silencio,aunque estaba un poco alterado por lo ocurrido.

Hacia frió, mucho frió, y mientras tu te ajustabas tu bufanda al cuello, estornude e intente calentar mis manos con mi aliento.

-que frió! debí haberme puesto guantes al salir- me lamente.

Te detuviste y giraste hacia mi mirándome un momento, después te quitaste un guante de los que tenias puestos y me lo ofreciste

-aquí tienes-

Lo cogí algo confuso- pero si solo es la mano derecha. la mano izquierda se congela.- observe mientras me colocaba el guante.

-si...-respondiste-por eso-y alargaste tu mano sin guante cogiendo la mía izquierda por sorpresa.

me sobresalte ante tu contacto.

me cogiste de la mano y seguimos caminando.

-so..somos chicos- te susurre algo nervioso.

-como esta oscuro nadie nos vera, así que esta bien- me respondiste tranquilamente.

un poco mas tarde te volviste hacia mi mientra andábamos y me preguntaste- tienes frió?-

-n..no..

me sonreíste, complacido y feliz-que bueno-

Recuerdo que en todo el trayecto de vuelta, no volví a sentir frió, sino calor. me puse rojo como un tomate.

Y sin darme cuenta, mis preocupaciones se fueron volando.

Al llegar a casa, ya en mi cuarto a solas, busque el significado de "cavar tu propia tumba" una frase conocida que aun no sabia. "ser el causante de desgracia propia" me apareció en el diccionario. "desgracia" busque " arruinarse, ser aniquilado"

-¿el seguir con mis actividades es algo tan peligroso?- me pregunte a mi mismo, suspire exasperado- Sherlock sabe mucho mas que yo en el tema de vocabulario a pesar de haber sido recientemente transferido aquí, es muy inteligente-

Entonces recordé el beso. Me puse colorado ante aquel recuerdo.

"por que hizo eso?!" pensé molesto mientras me frotaba la boca con el brazo"no es ningún tipo de hechizo! incluso yo se lo que es un beso!"

Ahora me rió de mi comportamiento tan ingenuo,sobretodo cuando sin querer, al buscar la palabra beso encontré sexo y me altere muchísimo.

Y ese fue nuestro beso.

Unos días mas tarde de aquello, estábamos los dos juntos en nuestra base. Yo leía un libro animadamente que me dejo mi padre mientras tu escribías en tu cuaderno. Me percate de tu mirada, pero cuando levante la vista, tu ya seguías escribiendo.

-dime, que es lo que siempre andas escribiendo ?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio,aun asi cómodo para los dos.

-letras-respondiste sin levantar tu vista continuando con lo que hacías.

Entrecerré los ojos, porque sabia que no me ibas a responder como quería- oye...-

-señorito Holmes!-llamo una voz de hombre cerca de nosotros- señorito Holmes!-

Había un hombre rondando por ahí, buscándote a ti. yo me levante para verlo pero en el mismo instante que lo hacia, tu me tiraste al suelo poniéndote encima mio para que no me moviera.

-que es lo que hac...?!-susurre molesto mientras te miraba enfadado por aquel empujón.

Tu pusiste un dedo en tu boca en señal de silencio,y me miraste serio- nos encontrara-susurraste en mi oído, yo entendí.

-señorito Holmes, donde se encuentra?-seguía llamándote

-quien es? te esta buscando- te dije con el mismo nivel de voz con el que habías empleado.

No me contestaste, como siempre hacías cuando te sumes en tus pensamientos.

-y por que sabe que estas aquí?!-

-porque es mi casa- me contestaste abstraído.

-tu casa?!-dije alzando un poco la voz por mi asombro.

Tu me agachaste la cabeza con la mano hacia el suelo-viene para acá-

Te tenia muy cerca, estábamos allí apretujados tu y yo mientras oíamos los pasos de aquel extraño tipo por ahí dando vueltas.

Y claro, como bien sabemos tu y yo, no entendías ...y aun sigues sin entender lo que significa el "espacio personal" de cada uno.

-No te apegues!-me queje, y te mire.

Entonces en ese mismo instante,me quede maravillado contemplándote, nunca te había tenido tan cerca de mi y fue en ese momento cuando me fije de lo hermoso que ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar, tu piel tan blanca, tan pálida, el viento moviendo tus desordenados rizos negros...

"es blanco" llegue a pensar fascinado" si Sherlock fuera un color, seria un blanco... transparente "

Y en ese preciso momento, no me importaba si aquel hombre nos encontraba.

lo unico que quería es que no percibieras mis latidos de mi corazón.

"que no se de cuenta!"

Paso de largo, y estuvimos juntos el resto de la tarde.

anochecía ya,yo me tenia que ir a casa porque si no me regañarían, asi que cogí mis cosas y te avise.

-que mal, si no regreso ahora me regañaran, nos vemos- me despedí y empece a andar.

Pero tu no te moviste de tu sitio, seguías ahí, apoyado en el tronco escribiendo en ese cuaderno y me percate de ello antes de irme.

- tu también regresa temprano-dije volviendo a ti.

-no quiero regresar-respondiste sin mirarme.

Me quede alli plantado sin saber que hacer.

Sabia lo cabezudo que podías ser a veces, y temía de que te quedaras ahí toda la noche, me preocupe por ti.

-¿entonces..., te quedas en mi casa?- te pregunte entonces.

Por fin, te dignaste a levantar tu cabeza del cuaderno para mirarme con asombro ante aquella sugerencia.

Y fuimos a casa.

-bienvenido!-dijo mi madre desde la entrada con su típica sonrisa.

-no hay problema que se quede hoy, verdad?- pregunte a mi madre cuando nos vio a los dos.

-eh? esta bien, pero sus padres están al tanto?-dijo algo dudosa.

-aun no- contestaste-¿podría utilizar el teléfono?-

-mama, podrías llamarles?-propuse a mi madre, después me volví a ti sonriéndote- ven, Sherlock- y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-oye!-

-pero...- murmuraste vacilando

-no te preocupes!-te intente calmar-mama, podrías avisarnos para cenar?-

Subimos a mi habitación, donde tenia todos los libros guardados.

Te sentaste en el suelo y platicamos allí un rato mientras elegía los libros que te podrían interesar.

Cogí uno que me gusto mucho " la llegada de los extraterrestres con forma de oso"

-este libro fue muy interesante- comente mientras te ofrecía el libro-tu también léelo.

cogiste el libro y leíste la portada, después empezaste a hojearlo. Yo me volví a la estantería para buscar mas libros. y entonces comentaste mientras pasabas las paginas- siempre he pensado, que si los extraterrestres quisieran dominar la tierra en vez de destruirla, seria mas inteligente dominar a los humanos-

me di la vuelta alterado- no digas cosas espantosas!- y rápidamente busque otro libro para ti

- entonces lee este otro-

"el príncipe de la constelación y la princesa estrella"

cogiste el libro y empezaste a leerlo., sonreí aliviado al verte de mejor humor.

" que bien, es el Sherlock de siempre"

Tras la cena, tomamos una ducha.

Me lavaba los dientes cuando saliste del baño ya con mi pijama puesto.

-gracias por el baño- diste las gracias a mi madre.

-parece que el pijama de John te quedo bien-comento mi madre dándote una sonrisa.

-si- respondiste devolviendo la toalla que te había prestado

-Sherlock, vamos ahora a mi cuarto.-dije con el cepillo de dientes aun en la boca.

afirmaste con la cabeza y después volviste a mi madre-muchas gracias por todo, la comida estaba deliciosa-note que mi madre se ruborizo un poco ante tu alago.

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

y fuiste a mi cuarto dejándonos a mi madre y a mi en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando cerraste la puerta, madre se acerco a mi y me dijo-John, John. me podrías hacer una foto con Sherlock mañana?-

-aaah?!.-solté con la boca llena de espuma por la pasta de dientes.

-que lindo! pude ver unas alas de angel en su espalda!- solto emocionada.

-ve al oftalmológo..- murmure, ella me oyó y me tiro de la oreja sin inmutarse, acostumbrada a hacerlo cuando me pasaba de la raya. Me frote la oreja dolorido.

-es un buen niño-explico, después pareció que se puso un poco triste, no entendí por que- tal vez demasiado-comento. La mire sin comprender y ella solo dijo-tratalo bien-

-lo se-respondi.

No supe comprender lo que realmente me decía mi madre, pero entendí un poco.

Cuando me dirigí a mi cuarto tras bañarme yo, oi a mis padres habla en el salón.

-cuando llame a casa de Sherlock para que se quede a dormir, el mayordomo se encargo de todo,lo normal es que conteste la madre, no? me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo, pero la mama de Sherlock no tiene interes en el, y su papa casi nunca esta en casa-

-bueno, bueno, no hables mal de otras familias- le contesto mi padre

-estoy preocupada porque Sherlock es un buen niño.-

me dirigi a mi cuarto algo confuso por la conversacion que habia presenciado.

"que significa, "no tener interes"? a caso no es no hacer caso?"

Entre en mi cuarto y te halle en la cama que estaba unida a la mía,leyendo el libro que te preste.

"si es asi,seria muy duro."

-lo siento, parece que me quede a la fuerza- te disculpaste mientras alzabas la mirada hacia mi.

-eeh? yo fui el que te invito, asi que no te disculpes!-te conteste sentándome encima de la cama. después me lo pensé y te dije con decisión-si tienes alguna preocupación, dímelo a mi-

me miraste asombrado ante mis palabras-por que dices eso de repente?-

l.. lo que pasa es que..., por mas que te diga algo, siempre estas distraído-respondí evitando mirar a tu cara.-ademas,leí por ahi que las personas asi son propensas a caer en el estrés- después te mire serio y te señale alterado-de todas formas! no olvides que estoy de tu lado!-dije nervioso.- recuérdalo!-declare, después te mire seriamente.

Tu tenias los ojos como platos, brillaban, asombrado, esta vez fuiste tu el que aparto la cara volviendo al libro.

Pero no se me paso desapercibido su sonrisa de complicidad y felicidad.

-si-respondiste.

Senti que me iba a ruborizar, asi que me tape con la manta hasta la cabeza de un tirón mientras me tumbaba.-buenas noches!

-buenas noches-

Mi corazón latía muy rápido y curiosamente solo lo hacia cuando estaba a tu lado.

Ahora se la razón, pero en ese momento no sabia.

"porque mi corazón late de esa manera cuando estoy con Sherlock?" me pregunte bajo la manta.

Entonces recordé el libro que te había prestado.

"ah, claro! es como en el cuento! yo soy el príncipe y debo rescatar a la princesa desgraciada, el sentido de la justicia!" me acurruque en la cama a punto de dormirme"es eso! tiene que ser eso!"

Pero esa noche no pegue ojo, al encontrarte a ti que me abrazabas como un osito de peluche, y yo tieso para no despertarte"asi es..una princesa"

y en clase me dormí, recuerdo que tu tenias la flauta en las manos y me zarandeabas para que despertara mientras la profesora me reñía.

Otra tarde nublosa, nos encontramos en la base y estuve practicando con las flauta . yo tenia dificultades con ello.

-no me sale bien-me queje-si no lo logro hasta mañana la profesora me regañara otra vez.-

-la melodía cambia muy rápido no?-preguntaste

-es que mis dedos no alcanzan a cubrir del todo.-murmure mirando la flauta.

Alzaste la cabeza del cuaderno para observarme-en serio?- y te aproximaste a mi-dame tu mano.

Pusiste tu mano en la mía para comparar y medirlas.

Mi corazón volvió a ir rápido al tocarte.

-es verdad, tienes las manos pequeñas-afirmo.

"que no se note" pensé mientras me apartaba un poco.

-dame tu flauta-me la cogiste de las manos y te sentaste al lado mio.-el que tus manos sean pequeñas no es problema, estas soplando con mucha fuerza.-explicaste observando mi flauta.y tocaste.

Me quede con la boca abierta.

"que crees que estas haciendo?! a eso se le llama "beso indirecto!" pero tu seguías tocando como lo mas normal del mundo.

Empezó a llover a cantaros. Rápidamente nos pusimos de pie y empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

-que mal! se puso a llover de repente!-

Comenzamos a correr mientras nos cubríamos con nuestras carpetas.

-vamos a mi casa!- dijiste marcando el camino

-a tu casa?-

Llegamos a una gran mansión, y es que estaba muy cerca, porque al parecer el bosque al que íbamos, era el jardín de la mansión, es decir, que efectivamente era tu casa.

Nos recibió su mayordomo en la puerta, con dos toallas para secarnos el pelo.

-este es John Watson, vive en la casa del frente-le explicaste mientras nos secábamos en la entrada.

Se inclino un poco como si fuera una reverencia-muchas gracias por cuidar de el señorito Holmes ayer. me ha contado mucho sobre ti.-

-buenas tardes!- le dije." es el hombre del otro día" pense.

-eres bienvenido a nuestra casa,preparare una bebida caliente-

subimos las escaleras y llegamos a tu cuarto. No sabes lo impresionado que me quede con el.

En primer lugar por la cantidad de libros que tenias, era casi como una biblioteca.

-woah! increíble! hay muchos mas que en mi casa!- exclame- puedes prestarme alguno?-

-claro-dijiste mientras colocabas tus cosas.

Después tu cuarto era enorme, y la cama..con techo!.

-es la primera vez que veo una cama con techo-comente acercándome a ella-como limpian La parte del techo?-pregunte asomándome.

alguien llamo a la puerta, y los dos nos volvimos., era el mayordomo.

-señorito Holmes, su madre la llama-

Pude ver con preocupación como se te iba el brillo de tus ojos ante la noticia de tu madre, y como tu cara se te alargaba.

Te mire apenado.

-lo siento, volveré enseguida-me anunciaste

-si-

Despues te fuiste tras el mayordomo.

"Sherlock siempre esta peleado con sus padres, por eso a veces pone esa cara" pensé con tristeza. Camine a través de la habitación pensativo" me pregunto si puedo ayudarle de alguna forma"

Entonces lo vi, tu cuaderno. ese que siempre tenias encima, sobre la mesa del escritorio.

"ese es el cuaderno donde Sherlock siempre esta escribiendo" lo observe detenidamente" no parece el cuaderno de tareas" me entro mucha curiosidad" no es bueno husmear en las cosas de los demás...pero solo un en un diario lo dejare en seguida" cogí tu cuaderno y lo abrí.

...

-John, quieres unos pasteles o...?-

Me hallaste infraganti, leyendo tu cuaderno.

-lo esta viendo sin permiso?!-gritaste dirigiéndote a mi con rapidez.

-lo siento!- te dije de verdad.

Intentaste arrebatarme el cuaderno de las manos-rápido! devulevemelo!-demandaste.

pero evite que lo cogieras-eres tu el que escribe esta cosas?-

-dije que me lo devolvieras!-

-puedo leerlo desde el principio? esta a la mitad,no?-

-John!-me gritaste

-es..asombroso!-

Te paraste y me miraste sin poder creer lo que oías.

nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos.

suspiraste con tristeza. -no..no tienes por que ser cortes..-

-cortes?! lo que digo es cierto, Sherlock, nunca en mi vida había encontrado a alguien tan asombroso como tu! y esto lo demuestra!-dije alzando el cuaderno-esos detalles que no vemos, y todo esto...resuelves casos aquí..! e leído muchos libros pero nunca como este, y si digo que es asombroso, es asombroso! ya basta y muéstrame lo de...-

Observe que tus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, como tristes.

No quería ponerte triste, odiaba que estuvieras triste, asi que me asuste que yo fuera el causante.

-que te pasa? te dije que no era cortesía, solo digo la verdad..-

Tus ojos brillaron como a punto de llorar.

Te mire asombrado y apenado.

Entonces nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir.

Pero era eso, vergüenza.

al final, me dejaste tus libros. todos en bolsas, y no eran pocos.

-increíble! tienes muchos!- dije ilusionado desde la entrada, listo para volver a casa. tenia muchas ganas de leer todo lo que habías descubierto.

- No se los muestres a nadie mas-me ordenaste algo incomodo.

-eh? pero por que?-

-no lo hagas! solo te los presto a ti- miraste al suelo-es nuestro secreto-después volviste a mirarme-prometemelo!-

!-

Nuestro secreto, Sherlock, que palabras tan maravillosas.

Cada noche, me acostaba en la cama con uno de tus cuadernos. Tu decias que era tu palacio mental plasmado en hojas, que era un palacio.

Los leía, y casi podía sentir recorrer las enormes salas y habitaciones llenas de datos, archivos y todo lo que tenias en aquel palacio.

era realmente sorprendente,me maravillaba.

cada noche visitaba tu palacio, Sherlock.

tu y yo, solo.

y nuestro secreto.

claro, ya sabes que paso despues, volviste a Londres, paso el tiempo, me aliste en el ejercito y el resto lo conoces.

nos volvimos a ver en bart´s, aunque tu no me recordaras, ni yo a ti tampoco...

no se que pensaras cuando leas esto, no se que me dirás...

pero tengo ganas de verlo y espero el momento, aquí, sentado en el sofá, aun escribiendo esto, espero con ganas tu llegada.

entonces te preguntare aunque me mires como si realmente fuese idiota.

fue el destino?


End file.
